


The Avengers/Pacific Rim - A Perfect Drift (Trailer)

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Embedded Video, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvideo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Kaijū!AU] Inspired by "A Perfect Drift: Avenging the Earth" by Callie Stephanides.<br/>For years, Earth is repeatedly attacked by giant monsters called Kaiju that emerge from a portal beneath the Atlantic Ocean. The only effective defense is the Jaeger program, massive complex robots that require pairs of neural-linked pilots. However, as each Kaiju attack becomes more powerful and frequent, Humanity must change its tactics.<br/>The former pilot Steve Rogers, who lost his friend Bucky in a battle against a Kaiju, is summoned by Colonel Nick Fury to fight again together with the norwegian pilot Thor Odinson in the last hope of mankind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Avengers/Pacific Rim - A Perfect Drift (Trailer)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perfect Drift: Avenging the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112900) by [Callie_Stephanides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides). 




End file.
